


Pray for Us

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets a new tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pray for Us

Danny first caught a glimpse of it when Steve decided to go shirtless again, immediately diving into the water. 

“Did you get a new tattoo?” he asked later that day, aiming for casual, but missing hopelessly. 

Danny swore he saw the faintest hint of a blush as Steve lifted up his shirt, revealing black ink on toned skin. A neat circle right above the hipbone, filled with letters and a raised sword. 

“Why?” Danny’s eyes fixated.

“It’s the Patron Saint of cops, isn’t it?” 

“But technically, you’re not a cop.” 

“Maybe it’s not me I want it to keep safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Saint Michael, [Patron Saint of Law Enforcement](http://pics.livejournal.com/finduilas_clln/pic/000hs3q7).


End file.
